1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device for carrying out recording of information onto and/or retrieval of information from a recording medium (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d) wherein an optical disk or magnetic disk is contained within a disk case. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement for providing a disk device capable of accommodating a plurality of types of cartridge of different size.
2. Conventional Art
Cartridges, as represented by minidisks and the like, are conventionally loaded into a special-purpose disk device (also called a drive), whereupon recording of information onto a magneto-optical disk and/or retrieval of information therefrom may be carried out. Disk devices are described in general below.
FIGS. 27(a)-(c) are drawings showing a typical conventional disk device, where FIG. 27(a) is a plan view thereof, FIG. 27(b) is a side view thereof, and FIG. 27(c) is a bottom view thereof. As shown in these drawings, such a disk device is such that a cartridge holder 26 is attached above a base chassis 3, constituting an outer shell. Furthermore, this cartridge holder 26 is supported by base chassis 3 so as to permit rotary motion within a prescribed angular range about pivot point(s) 27.
The procedure for loading cartridge 2 into the disk device is therefore such that, with cartridge holder 26 first rotated and raised above base chassis 3, cartridge 2 is then inserted into cartridge holder 26 from below FIG. 27(a). Cartridge holder 26 is thereafter rotated toward base chassis 3 (i.e., downward) to complete loading of cartridge 2 in the disk device.
Furthermore, disposed at the approximate center of base chassis 3 is spindle motor 4, magneto-optical disk 1 being chucked thereon by means of a hub attached to a spindle motor shaft which protrudes above base chassis 3. During recording of information onto magneto-optical disk 1 and/or retrieval of information therefrom, spindle motor 4 drives a magneto-optical disk 1 which is chucked thereon, causing magneto-optical disk 1 to rotate at prescribed speed.
Respectively arranged at opposing locations so as to sandwich therebetween magneto-optical disk 1 which is thus inserted therein are pickup unit 7 and magnetic head 12.
Pickup unit 7 is constructed such that laser light emitted from laser light source 8 is reflected by a mirror 9 or a prism so as to irradiate the surface(s) of magneto-optical disk 1 from direction(s) perpendicular with respect thereto, such reflected laser light being collected at recording layer(s) on magneto-optical disk 1 by objective lens 11.
Furthermore, presence of slide mechanism 15 makes it possible for this pickup unit 7 to slide radially across magneto-optical disk 1 (to the left and/or right as shown in FIG. 27(c)). Secured to base chassis 3 there is a guide shaft 19 which extends perpendicularly with respect to the axis of the spindle motor shaft, pickup unit 7 being guided by this guide shaft 19 as it moves in sliding fashion as a result of driving of slide mechanism 15.
The slide mechanism 15 is equipped with feed motor 16, transmission mechanism 17, and feed screw 18. Driving of feed motor 16 causes motive power therefrom to be transmitted to transmission mechanism 17, causing rotation of feed screw 18. In addition, pickup unit 7 is engaged by this feed screw 18, pickup unit 7 being constructed such that rotation of this feed screw 18 causes it to slide parallel to guide shaft 19 and radially with respect to magneto-optical disk 1.
Attached to pickup unit 7 there is a grip spring 20. Provided at the tip of this grip spring 20 is a projection, not shown, shaped so as to permit backlash-free engagement with feed screw 18. The entirety of grip spring 20 displays spring characteristics, and it is secured such that the aforementioned projection is pressed on by feed screw 18. This allows pickup unit 7 to slide radially across magneto-optical disk 1 without backlash during rotation of feed screw 18.
Moreover, magnetic head 12 is constructed such that a coil is inserted therein so as to capture a core formed in integral fashion from ferrite. This magnetic head 12 is attached to suspension member 13 which displays spring characteristics so as to apply load(s) in direction(s) perpendicular to the surface(s) of magneto-optical disk 1. This suspension member 13 is secured to head attachment bracket 14. This head attachment bracket 14 is secured to housing 10 of pickup unit 7 so as to cause magnetic head 12 and the spot of light collected by objective lens 11 to be located at prescribed positions. This allows magnetic head 12, which is secured to housing 10, to slide in linked fashion with and in the same direction as pickup unit 7 when pickup unit 7 is made to slide radially across magneto-optical disk 1 by slide mechanism 15.
Magnetic head 12 is held by a restoring force against the disk surface during recording of information onto magneto-optical disk 1, and is made to move in a direction taking it away from the disk surface by a magnetic head elevator mechanism during playback or retrieval of information therefrom.
This magnetic head elevator mechanism is equipped with head elevator motor 23 which is arranged underneath base chassis 3, reduction mechanism 25, rotary lever 24 which receives driving power from head elevator motor 23 by way of reduction mechanism 25, and head elevator lever 21 which is rotatably disposed between suspension member 13 and cartridge 2. That is, when this magnetic head elevator mechanism is driven, rotary power from head elevator motor 23 is first transmitted from reduction mechanism 25 to rotary lever 24. Furthermore, rotary lever 24 causes head elevator lever 21 to rotate, causing suspension member 13 and magnetic head 12 to back off to prescribed distances from magneto-optical disk 1. While head elevator lever 21 is ordinarily located above cartridge 2, the drive components that cause operation of head elevator lever 21 are underneath base chassis 3, rotation of head elevator lever 21 being permitted as a result of coupling between top and bottom occurring by virtue of rotary lever 24 at a region peripheral to cartridge 2.
During recording of information onto the aforementioned magneto-optical disk 1, spindle motor 4 causes magneto-optical disk 1 to rotate at prescribed speed, and the magnetic head elevator mechanism causes magnetic head 12 to be lowered, whereupon suspension member 13 causes it to be held by a restoring force against the disk surface. By moreover causing laser light from pickup unit 7 to be made incident on a recording layer formed at magneto-optical disk 1, regions within the recording layer which receive the incident laser light increase in temperature due to the laser light thereat and undergo a change in magnetization in correspondence to the direction of an external magnetic field. Employment of the so-called magnetic field modulation method, in which an external magnetic field is varied in correspondence to a recording signal, permits areas of inverted magnetization direction to be formed with a prescribed pattern in the recording layer, making it possible to write information thereat. Furthermore, recording is sequentially carried out as slide mechanism 15 causes pickup unit 7 to move radially across magneto-optical disk 1.
Moreover, during playback of information from magneto-optical disk 1, the magnetic head elevator mechanism causes suspension member 13 and magnetic head 12 to back off to prescribed distances from magneto-optical disk 1. Once in this state, laser light is used to read information therefrom. Furthermore, similar to the situation occurring during recording of information as described above, playback is sequentially carried out as slide mechanism 15 causes pickup unit 7 to move radially across magneto-optical disk 1.
Such conventional disk devices have thus ordinarily been intended for cartridges of only a single type with respect to size, and disk devices intended to accommodate two or more types of cartridge have not ordinarily been available.
Art making it possible for the same disk device to carry out recording of information onto and/or retrieval of information from two or more types of cartridge is for example disclosed at Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H13-6210 (2001). This publication proposes use of an adapter for making the dimensions of a small cartridge agree with those of a large cartridge in order to make it possible for two types of cartridge, one small and one large, to be loaded into a disk device. That is, an adapter having dimensions matching those of the large cartridge is prepared, loading of the small cartridge into the disk device being made possible as a result of insertion thereof in the adapter.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H10-11853 (1998) proposes a structure wherein a disk device is provided with a cover insert for use with small cartridges, this cover insert serving as guide during insertion of small cartridges.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H9-120614 (1997) proposes a disk device capable of accommodating floppy disk cartridges of different size. To wit, a floppy disk device is proposed that relates to floppy disk devices permitting selective insertion of a second disk cartridge, the lateral width of which is greater than that of a first disk cartridge, the floppy disk device being equipped with positioning means which, when a first disk cartridge is inserted therein, guides both sides of the first disk cartridge in the direction of insertion of said first disk cartridge so as to retain it, and which, when a second disk cartridge is inserted therein, guides the second disk cartridge and delivers a restoring force to the second disk cartridge so as to retain it.
The art disclosed in the aforementioned respective publications has the problems listed below.
First, addressing the disclosure at Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H13-6210 (2001), during use of the small cartridge it is necessary to carry out a procedure wherein this small cartridge is inserted into an adapter, making this unsatisfactory from the standpoint of ease of operation.
Furthermore, addressing the disclosure at Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H10-11853 (1998), because the small cartridge is guided only by the cover region, there is no guarantee that it will be possible to load the small cartridge such that it assumes a prescribed position within the device, making for poor reliability. Furthermore, when inserting the large cartridge, it is necessary to carry out a procedure wherein the cover insert is rotated to a position such as will prevent interference with the large cartridge before the large cartridge can be inserted therein, making this unsatisfactory from the standpoint of ease of operation in this respect as well.
In addition, addressing the disclosure at Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H9-120614 (1997), while a restoring force from a plate spring is employed as mechanism for varying the width of a cartridge holder so as to permit accommodation of a plurality of types of cartridge, it is difficult to accomplish accurate cartridge positioning with this restoring force alone, which represents a problem from the standpoint of reliability. Furthermore, because it is merely the width of the cartridge holder that is made variable, it is possible that a cartridge having specifications for which the disk device is not intended to be used (i.e., a nonstandard cartridge) might be accidentally inserted therein, in which case it is possible that this could lead to damage of the internal mechanism of the device.
The present invention was conceived in light of the foregoing problems and has as its object the provision of a disk device that is capable of accommodating cartridges of different size and that is capable of accurately positioning such cartridges.
A means employed by one or more embodiments of the present invention for achieving the foregoing object is predicated first upon a disk device having an insertion space for insertion of one or more cartridges, the insertion space or spaces being capable of accepting insertion of a plurality of types of cartridge of different size. Such disk device may be equipped with at least one pair of holding members, one at the left and one at the right, each possessing at least one retractable mechanism capable of moving in at least one insertion space width direction, this width direction being more or less perpendicular to a direction of insertion of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges, and with one or more width-varying mechanisms which, when at least one of the plurality of types of cartridge other than a cartridge or cartridges of the type or types that is or are smallest in width is or are inserted therein, causes or cause the left and the right members of at least one of the pair or pairs of holding members to move in linked fashion in the insertion space width direction in correspondence to at least one width direction dimension of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges being inserted therein.
Such specific features permit attainment of a disk device capable of accommodating cartridges of different size, and moreover, because respective left and right holding members operate in linked fashion in the insertion space width direction in correspondence to at least one cartridge width direction dimension, such cartridge can be inserted into such insertion space with accurate positioning of same.
The following may be presented as examples of specific constructions for width-varying mechanism(s). First, at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms may be equipped with at least one pair of retractable means, one at the left and one at the right, disposed in correspondence to at least two of the respective holding members, and with at least one pair of drive mechanisms, one at the left and one at the right, each of which is capable of being pressed on by and receiving at least one pressing force from at least a region at or near the front of the inserted end of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges when it or they is or are inserted therein. Furthermore, at least one of the drive mechanism or mechanisms which is located at one side of the width direction of the insertion space may be coupled by one or more coupling means to at least one of the retractable means which is located at the other side thereof, and at least one of the drive mechanism or mechanisms which is located at the other side thereof may be coupled by one or more coupling means to at least one of the retractable means which is located at the one side thereof.
Furthermore, one or more stationary holders which is or are capable of retaining at least one of the width-varying mechanisms may be provided, and at least one of the retractable mechanisms may constitute a parallel link mechanism which is such that respective members of at least one of the pair or pairs of holding members are mutually coupled by two or more parallel linking members, at least two of the linking members being rotatably supported at their approximate centers by at least one of the stationary holder or holders. Furthermore, at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms may be equipped with at least one pair of left and right drive mechanisms, each of which is such that one end thereof is rotatably supported by at least one of the stationary holder or holders and the other end thereof is provided with one or more functional regions capable of being pressed on by at least a region at or near the front end of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges when at least one of the plurality of types of cartridge other than a cartridge or cartridges of the type or types that is or are smallest in width is or are inserted therein. Furthermore, a construction may be adopted wherein at least one of the pair or pairs of left and right holding members is each provided with one or more stepped regions extending in the insertion space width direction, and at least one of the functional region or regions is capable of causing at least one width dimension between at least two of the holding members to be made variable as a result of transmission of at least one force from at least one of the cartridge or cartridges to at least one of the stepped region or regions.
Moreover, at least one of the holding members and at least one of the retractable means may constitute at least two independent parallel link mechanisms, one for each the left and the right members of at least one of the pair or pairs of holding members, capable of causing at least one of the holding members to move in the insertion space width direction when at least one of the cartridge or cartridges is inserted therein.
Constituting width-varying mechanism(s) in this way permits attainment of width-varying mechanism(s) of comparatively simple construction and requiring little in the way of space for installation thereof.
Furthermore, at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms may be constructed such that at least one dimension in the insertion space width direction formed by at least two of the holding members when no cartridge is inserted therein more or less agrees with the width of the cartridge or cartridges of the type or types that is or are smallest in width among the plurality of types of cartridge. Similarly, at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms may be constructed such that at least one dimension mutually separating the left and the right members of at least one of the pair or pairs of drive mechanisms when no cartridge is inserted therein more or less agrees with the width of the cartridge or cartridges of the type or types that is or are smallest in width among the plurality of types of cartridge.
Such specific features make it possible to carry out a procedure whereby the cartridge or cartridges of the type or types that is or are smallest in width among the plurality of types of cartridge may be inserted without actuation of width-varying mechanism(s). That is, with such a width-varying mechanism still in its initial state, it is possible to accurately position such a cartridge that is smallest in width when it is inserted into an insertion space.
The following may be presented as examples of constructions for preventing faulty operation during insertion of cartridge(s). That is, such a disk device may be equipped with one or more blocking mechanisms, at least one of which is capable of blocking operation of at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms in the event that only one drive mechanism of at least one pair of drive mechanisms is pressed on by at least a region at or near the front of the inserted end of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges.
At least one of such blocking mechanism or mechanisms may be provided at one or more regions at which at least one of the drive mechanisms, at least one of the retractable means, and at least one of the coupling means are coupled to each other. Furthermore, one or more of such region or regions at which at least one of the retractable means and at least one of the coupling means are coupled to each other may also serve as region or regions at which at least one of the retractable means and at least one of the holding members are coupled to each other.
As a result of provision of such blocking mechanism(s), actuation of width-varying mechanism(s) will not occur and cartridge insertion will not be possible when a cartridge is accidentally inserted such that only the drive mechanism(s) on one side is or are pressed on by the cartridge. That is, because width-varying mechanism(s) will not actuate unless the cartridge is accurately positioned during insertion, it is possible to prevent faulty operation during cartridge insertion.
At least one of such blocking mechanism or mechanisms may be constructed so as to permit one or more blocking levers actuated by at least one of the cartridge or cartridges during the course of abnormal insertion of the cartridge or cartridges to block operation of at least one of the drive mechanisms. Furthermore, at least one of the blocking mechanism or mechanisms may be constructed such that when at least one of the cartridge or cartridges is inserted therein with actuation occurring by virtue of a manually driven operation, actuation of at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms is blocked when the manually driven operation is overridden.
This permits actuation of such blocking mechanism(s) during mid-insertion even where an attempt at insertion is made with blocking mechanism(s) having been overridden through human intervention at the start of the insertion procedure, making it possible to prevent faulty insertion under such circumstances as well.
Furthermore, one or more restoring force delivery means may be provided which is or are capable of delivering one or more restoring forces in at least a direction tending to cause a decrease in at least one dimension mutually separating the left and the right members of at least one of the pair or pairs of holding members. This makes it possible for restoring force(s) from restoring force delivery means to cause dimension(s) mutually separating holding members to be made smallest when no cartridge is inserted therein. This makes it possible to accurately position a cartridgexe2x80x94e.g., one that is smallest in width as described abovexe2x80x94when it is inserted into an insertion space.
A construction may be adopted wherein one or more stepped regions extending outward in the insertion space width direction is or are formed on at least one of the holding members at or near the open end of the insertion space, and wherein one or more reactive forces from at least one of the stepped region or regions acts or act on at least one of the drive mechanisms when operation of at least one of the width-varying mechanism or mechanisms causes at least one of the holding members to move outward in the insertion space width direction and at least one of the drive mechanisms presses on at least one of the stepped region or regions. In such a case, at least one dimension of at least one step at at least one of the stepped region or regions formed on at least one of the holding members may be smaller than at least one corresponding dimension of at least one of the drive mechanism or mechanisms which is captured by the at least one stepped region.
Such construction makes it possible for the insertion procedure to be carried out with satisfactory attainment of force(s) for retention of cartridge(s) due to presence of reactive force(s) acting on drive mechanism(s) from stepped region(s). This also permits satisfactory positioning of cartridge(s) during insertion of same.
One or more free-turning rollers may be provided at one or more locations at at least one of the drive mechanisms where it or they is or are pressed on by at least one of the cartridge or cartridges. Doing so will permit such roller(s) to roll along edge(s) of cartridge(s) when cartridge(s) is or are inserted therein, permitting reduction in load during insertion and improving the insertion procedure from the standpoint of ease of operation.
Furthermore, such a disk device may be constructed such that at least one of the stationary holder or holders which is capable of retaining at least one of the width-varying mechanisms is supported by one or more base chasses so as to permit rotary motion, and such that access is provided to the insertion space, making it possible to carry out insertion of at least one of the cartridge or cartridges, when at least one of the stationary holder or holders is in a prescribed angular position.
In addition, such a disk device may be such that at least one of the plurality of types of cartridge is such that disk diameter is approximately 60 mm or greater, at least another of the plurality of types of cartridge is such that disk diameter is less than approximately 60 mm, at least this one type and this other type are portable-type cartridges, and the disk device is capable of accommodating these disks.